


That Feeling

by ChexNix



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, idk how to tag this im so sorry djkvngr, it gets cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Mao Mao loses himself in a 'new' feeling, little does he know it's been there for a while and just kept building up.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Benny & Penny (Mao Mao)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	That Feeling

The pan sizzled as soon as the first onion hit it's hot top, the wonderful smell of spices filled the air, and the mood of the morning was light like a feather. It was as comfortable as staying in bed after shutting off the alarm, as a warm hug, a blanket fresh from the dryer. Something about making breakfast with his best friend could always cheer Mao Mao up. They worked together so well, in battle and in the kitchen. The way things were so comfortably coordinated, not too loose and not too rough, when they would glide by one another reaching for ingredients it felt like something out of a movie. Maybe a bit too dainty for Mao Mao's taste but that's fine.

"Hey, man, could you go check on the eggs while I chop this?" Badgerclops pushed his chef's hat back a bit and concentrated, making sure every slice was exactly the same size.

"Sure thing…" Mao Mao watched his friend for a moment. Something so satisfying about the way he chops stuff. 

He's on his way to check the eggs but… he actually isn't. He's still standing there watching Badgerclops chop. As fascinating as it is he needs to check the eggs to make sure they don't burn. All he's got to do is move his legs.

**_Move.. c'mon._ **

No matter how hard Mao Mao tried taking his eyes off his friend he failed and just kept staring. Before he knew it he was snapped out of it by Badgerclops screaming and putting out a fire. His friend huffed, to catch his breath and because he's annoyed. The badger put his hands to his hips and glared Mao Mao down.

"You couldn't check the eggs like I asked or something?" 

"I- I was GOING to I just-" Mao Mao stuttered over himself, it's not his fault! 

"Save it, dude. Now breakfast… is ruined." Badgerclops threw down his chef's hat and walked into the living room with a overwhelmingly sad expression.

Mao Mao felt bad for ruining something so precious to the two but he knew it wasn't his fault. He just needs to explain the situation and they can always try again. The cat entered the living room to a sad deputy and co-hero. Both moping and groaning in hunger. Mao Mao rolled his eyes and put his fists on his hips.

"C'mon now, it's not ruined. It was just the eggs that caught on fire! Let's go keep cooking." 

"No. You ruined it, dude." Badgerclops avoided looking at Mao Mao after another death glare.

"It wasn't even my fault!" Mao Mao stomped his foot.

"You couldn't walk like two feet to check on scrambled EGGS? Uhhhh yeah ok I'm not stupid dude." The disgust in the badgers voice was present as he crossed his arms.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! I couldn't move at ALL, I tried! I'm not sure what caused such a thing…" 

Badgerclops looked at his friend again because that's kind of serious and he guesses he'll listen. "Okay, and?"

"THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T CHECK THE EGGS!!" The cat exclaimed, rather loudly.

"You couldn't move? You're moving now so I dunno, sounds like a LIE."

Their bickering went on for much longer than it should've. Mao Mao defused it by suggesting patrol and community work, hero stuff. They all hopped on the aerocycle and made their way to the decently sized village under the Ruby Pure Heart. Oh how the mood has shifted. Soft and warm to rigid and cold, Mao Mao looked back at his friend who didn't seem angry anymore, in fact he didn't have any emotion on his face. He just… looked. It seems Mao Mao was staring again since Badgerclops had to snap him out of it to drive. 

Once landed they began searching for any issues to take care of. Slim 'accidentally' set fire to all the trash cans in the area, Pinky stole everyone's toothbrush to make a 'mega brush' for his own teeth, disgusting. There's some anonymous littering and a pothole in the cobblestone road which they need to figure out how to fix. 

"What do you think?" Mao Mao scratched his chin, staring at the pothole that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Maybe we should just tell the king? This isn't something any of us know how to fix. If he wants the road to be consistent…" Badgerclops went of describing how the king needs to hire whoever specializes in cobblestone to fix it.

Mao Mao wasn't listening anymore, he heard him of course but none of the words were making it through. He just stared at his best friend for a weird amount of time. He tried fighting to stop looking but failed miserably. And again, before he knew it he was getting snapped out of it by Badgerclops and Adorabat this time. The cat sheriff shook his head to get his scrambled mind back together. 

"Dude, seriously what is with you today?" Badgerclops sounded judgey, opening his eye just to squint at his friend.

"It's probably nothing." Mao Mao waved it off, "it was only… a minute anyway. It's not gonna get in the way of anything, haha."

Badgerclops shook his head, "It's been, like, ten minutes. You just stared at me?? Kind of creepy, man."

Mao Mao waved his friend off again, it's nothing like he said. He could just find out what's going on and refuse to let it happen again, easy fix. They made their way to the king to get everything that has to do with the pothole sorted out. They had interrupted his 'royal beauty sleep' but a pothole is more important than beauty sleep. Badgerclops was describing how they wouldn't be fit for fixing cobblestone and how someone else needs to do it but saying it in the worst way possible, making all of the sound lazy but of course he chose this wording. 

"Mao Mao?"

Mao Mao shook his head, it was starting to happen again, wasn't it. He looked at his little deputy on his best friend's shoulder. She looked worried for him, but she shouldn't be. He's said before it's not a big deal or anything to worry about.

"Your eyes looked funny." Adorabat had the slightest bit of fear in her voice.

Mao Mao furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

The little blue bat searched for words, "Like… like mine kind of. Biiiiig round black things."

"My pupils grew?" The cat blinked, "Are they still like that?"

Adorabat shook her head, his eyes were back to normal. But what else was bothering her…

"You also looked different. Not as… angry?"

"Not angry? I always look angry…." Mao Mao mentally slapped himself, that was Badgerclops fault. Always joking about how he looks upset all the time. 

The feline looked up at his best friend again, immediately he felt the symptoms of when he's zone out. He looked away but the feelings felt stronger, something was urging him to look back at his friend… for comfort? Mao Mao tapped Badgerclops shoulder the best he could so hopefully he could talk about what he's currently feeling. 

"What?"

It was over when he turned to him though, he couldn't move or get words out of his mouth, he muttered and stared at his friend again who rolled his eye. He told Adorabat to handle snapping him out of it while the grown ups talk grown up stuff. Adorabat flew to Mao Mao's shoulder and before trying to snap him out of it she observed him more. He seems responsive to touch and words but not much.

"Mao Mao?" She tapped her mentor's head.

He looked towards her with a bit less 'gone-ness' in his eyes, like he could understand a bit more. 

"Are you still there? You're not… po...posses…. Taken over by a ghost right?" The little bat hid behind her wings, childish fear accompanying her words.

Mao Mao blinked and blinked, it helped bring his mind back quicker. He didn't feel any kind of pain when coming out of… whatever that state was. 

"No I'm not possessed, Adorabat. I'm… not sure what's going on. But it's okay, I can handle anything." He brought confidence in his voice to comfort his little deputy.

The little bat smiled and nuzzled her mentor, happy he's okay now and he can handle whatever is going on. The king and Badgerclops finished talking about the cobblestone road and any other issues the sheriff's department couldn't fix. It was noon and that meant lunch time so the three of them went to a burger place they've been meaning to try. It was through a few creepy alleyways but it's nothing they can't handle. 

Adorabat tapped Mao Mao's head, "Maybe we should figure out what's making you all scary."

"Maybe you're right. It would be nice to get a handle on what's wrong… alright. You gonna be the detective?" Mao Mao lightened his voice to keep the situation playful for the kid.

"Yeah! I'll figure out what's wrong!" Adorabat sat in her booster seat like a layer back therapist. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Adorabat, I-"

"Doctor Adorabat." She corrected.

"Rrrrright. Dr. 'dorabat it seems I've got some kind of powerful force trying to keep me from my heroic duties."

Badgerclops laughed, interrupting them, "Heroic duties."

Adorabat sipped from her sippy cup like it was a drink of life and wisdom, "I see. Describe what you feel."

Mao Mao remembered back to when he was still able to think while it was happening. "It was intense but not painful in any way. It was almost… comfortable. Of course not being in control of myself isn't the comforting part but it was so… so…" 

The sheriff did a weird hand gesture to describe what the feeling was but it wasn't understood by either Badgerclops or Adorabat. It didn't mean anything to them. Mao Mao sighed, placing his head in his hand, trying to think of any other way to describe the feeling but nothing came up. 

"I can't describe it, doc." Mao Mao sounded defeated.

"Well is it a good happy feeling or is it scary and dark?" 

"Hm." The sheriff tapped his chin, "It's overwhelmingly good, I feel the happiest when it happens."

"You? Happy?" Badgerclops chimed in sarcastically, mouth full of burger.

"Yeah. Incredible, right?" Mao Mao was sarcastic back, he didn't sound as irritated as usual though.

Badgerclops got an eye full of the expression Mao Mao had. Instead of a frown he said it with a smile, his eyes were soft and seemingly glowed. Very shimmery too. Not exactly a glossed over look but something was definitely affecting him. When Mao Mao didn't look away from his friend he noticed his pupils growing and smile getting a lot more, for lack of better words, 'stupid'. The badger nudged his friend, who simply swayed and giggled, again, stupidly. He looked… so different.

"Are you okay? Did someone slip something into your burger?" Badgerclops whispered.

"Hm?" Mao Mao leaned on one hand, closer to his friend like he was listening.

"Are you okay."

Mao Mao just blinked and leaned closer to his friend who, in return, backed away a bit. Adorabat threw a crayon at Mao Mao hoping it would snap him out of it, but it didn't do anything at all. She threw the rest of her crayons at him but again nothing happened.

"This isn't funny anymore." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, if this is a joke dude just give it up. It's seriously unfunny." 

Mao Mao just stared blankly at his friend and sighed happily. It's getting weird. Badgerclops put money on the table for the food and picked his friend up, carrying him out while Adorabat followed. They went back to H.Q. to figure out what the problem is and how to snap Mao Mao out of whatever was happening. Badgerclops backed a cobbler to hope the delicious smell of his pal's favorite food gets him back. Once finished he stood in front of the couch where Mao Mao was slouched.

"Smells yummy, right? Mmm, cobbler!" Badgerclops tried being enthusiastic while waving the warm pan of cobbler in front of his co-hero.

"Mmm." Mao Mao blinked at the smell, closing his eyes and taking a deeper sniff. 

"Oh, it's working!" Adorabat celebrated.

"Not all the way though. He needs a taste." Badgerclops picked up a fork and got a huge pile of cobbler. "Open up, buddy."

Mao Mao did as he was asked, which was a good sign. The mouth full of his favorite food was snapping him back to reality but he opened his eyes and got sent back deeper than before. He had cobbler dripping from his chin, if he saw himself like this he'd be full of shame. So Badgerclops took a picture for later because it was hilarious. Badgerclops left the rest of waking up Mao to Adorabat, she seemed to do it a lot better and he's working on a theory. 

Adorabat whimpered, "Mao Mao. Wake up! This is getting scary." 

The feline who was slouched on the couch blinked, he took a deep whiff of cobbler and sighed, "What was that?"

"Mao Mao!" The little blue bat cried with joy, hugging the sheriff.

"Badgerclops went somewhere?" Mao Mao looked around and wiped the cobbler off his face.

"Yeah, he's in the garage. He said he has a theory about what's going on!" 

"Better let him work. This is… getting disruptive." He rubbed the back of his neck.

**  
  
**

"Was there anything different this time?" Adorabat sat next to her mentor, she wanted to help too.

"I remember starting to come back and being able to control everything again but he was… feeding me which sent me back further. It was a… horribly intense feeling of joy. Like if you're getting tickled by, I don't know, millions of feathers while simultaneously being wrapped in the most comfortable and warm blanket imaginable. A terrible experience, really."

"That's weird. I'll go tell Badgerclops so he has more notes for his theory!"

"I'll clean up and get dinner started. Since it's… it's evening. Even though last I checked it was noon…" the sheriff trailed off and patted his little deputy before she flew off.

While making dinner Mao Mao would answer some random questions Adorabat brought up from Badgerclops. She flew back and forth between the two of them with new information each time. Finally dinner was prepared and they all met up in the kitchen to eat together. Badgerclops figured he'd share what information he figured out and what it means.

"So what I've got is you're acting really weird and I think you should see ,like, a doctor or something." He stated simply.

"That's it?? You spent the WHOLE time down there and all you figured out was something I already KNEW?" Mao Mao clenched his eating utensil in his hand.

Badgerclops patted his face with a napkin politely but burped very impolitely, "Yeah, basically."

"All you did was WASTE TIME!!!"

"Uhhhh, don't yell at me maybe? It's not my fault I'm not a doctor." Badgerclops rolled his eye.

"OH!" Adorabat exclaimed, "This is the first time you talked to Badgerclops without zoning out, Mao Mao!"

The two adults looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out how any of that was related.

"Say what now?" 

"You usually get all zoney out-y when you talk to and look at Badgerclops! And you're not this time." Adorabat smiled, very proud of herself.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Badgerclops spoke with a mouth full.

"Maybe she has a point. I haven't felt that floaty feeling yet. Maybe… maybe when I'm happy I zone out and being angry keeps me from it! AHA! Figured it out." 

"So you're just going to stay angry all the time now." Badgerclops basically insulted Mao Mao with that tone.

"Uh, yeah? If it helps then so be it. No more happiness for this hero." 

The sheriff cleaned up his dishes and walked out of the room, leaving his deputies to themselves. They gave each other a worried look.

* * *

"Ahhh what a morning." Mao Mao immediately stopped himself from being happy and thought of things to make him angry, "I mean… what a terrible sleep. I've got this pain in my back that I have NO idea where it came from."

The feline stomped out of the room, his deputies watching and again giving each other a worried look. They followed him to the kitchen where he began getting ingredients for breakfast. Badgerclops hesitantly put his chef's hat on while Mao Mao violently tied on his apron. The cat looked to his co-hero and felt he didn't feel angry enough. He felt the slip in his mood and it was leading to the horrible joy.

"GAH! No.. Badgerclops! Say something to make me angry!"

"Wh- uh…. You're short?" The badger shrugged.

Mao Mao felt that rage and laughed, "PERFECT! Let's get this over with before I get happy again!"

"Just because you're angry now doesn't mean you have to yell all the time." 

"YES IT DOES NOW START MAKING THOSE PANCAKES BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET THAT CHEFS HAT!!"

Badgerclops spent the whole time making pancakes wondering what that meant. How could he make him regret a hat? What kind of threat was that. Breakfast was ready and they did their morning dip and announcement. Mao Mao felt a hint of that horrible joy enter him as he was dipped lower than usual.

"I SAID DON'T DIP ME SO LOW!!"

"Stop YELLING AT ME BRO!" Badgerclops dropped Mao Mao instead of standing him up.

The badger grabbed his food and ate outside instead of with his friends. Mao Mao's expression softened into sadness. He felt like he's gone a bit too far with the 'replacing every single emotion ever with anger' thing. He sighed and stepped outside to apologise. Badgerclops was sitting on the porch stairs not even eating his pancakes. Mao Mao felt like he really messed up and sat beside him.

"Look… I'm really sorry about yelling so much. I.. just don't want to zone out again. It's better being with you guys but I guess if I drive you away I won't have anyone left." 

"I know it's been 'helping' you stay focused but maybe you should see someone. It's not like you to just lose yourself, man." Badgerclops set his plate aside and looked at his friend, "I wasn't gonna say anything but it's worrying. I'm not sure what's going on but it's not cool."

Mao Mao fidgeted with his gloves and cape and eventually looked back at Badgerclops, "I know. But who could help?"

Badgerclops wasn't sure who could possibly help them but they could probably go around for advice. Ask the Sweetie Pies and see if there's any weird magic going around or ask the king if he has anything to do with it. He told his friend his plan and they hugged to finish it up, Mao Mao was feeling that weird feeling again but instead of repressing it he just let it hover. After all the hug didn’t last long, even if that feeling wanted it to. He couldn’t give in fully to the feeling and let it take over but repressing it seemed to make it worse. The sheriff’s department set out for questioning, going from Sweetie Pie to Sweetie Pie asking them if they’ve experienced any symptoms like Mao Mao has. None of them were even close. It seemed hopeless so they gave up before reaching the rest of the Sweetie Pies and went straight to King Snugglemagne.

“Assured We have nothing to do with your problems, sheriff. No weird magic thingy has been released and there’s no villain doing it that We’ve seen.” King Snugglemagne shrugged.

“Right.. Thanks anyway, your grace.” Mao Mao frowned and walked out of the palace. 

Badgerclops and Adorabat followed behind him, the two suggesting things like to keep asking Sweetie Pies and maybe even ask the Sky Pirates but Mao Mao didn’t like either of those options. He sat on the aero-bike and readied himself to take off. It’s late afternoon and getting a snack would be nice. Ice cream wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world but the sad feline could sure use some comfort food. He didn’t want to keep zoning out and putting himself and everyone around him in danger by not being able to fight but he can’t stop it from happening unless he knows what’s causing it. Sure he’s been able to control it throughout today but he’s almost slipped multiple times and Adorabat had to snap him out of it. He sighed as they landed near an ice cream place, slowly getting off the aerocycle and trudging up to the counter. 

“Hey man, I know it’s disappointing we couldn’t find out what’s going on but… ice cream.” Badgerclops patted his friends back, showing a light hearted smile.

“Yeah… Ice creams the best.” Mao Mao smiled back at his friend.

Before either of them knew it he slipped into that zone out state again, Badgerclops shook his head and ordered for his friend. They all stood out front and ate their treats when he noticed a familiar look on Benny’s face from across the street. He lined Mao Mao and Benny up in his sight and noticed the similar expressions. Big pupils, silly smile, and seemed kind of loopy. He dragged Mao Mao over to Benny and Penny, he was surprised to see Benny still react when he showed up next to them. 

“Hey sooo what's up?” Badgerclops tried being casual but it didn’t work, “Okay so like, I noticed Mao’s been kind of…”

Mao Mao’s standing and staring at Badgerclops when the three in conversation look to him.

“... distracted. But you, whatever your name is?”

“Benny.”

“Yeah whatever. You looked like he does. Like just before I came over here. Have you been feeling any different?” Badgerclops pulled out a notepad with a list of symptoms.

“No? I’ve been very happy lately like always! I’m always with Penny and she makes me feel loved!” Benny smiled at Penny who smiled back. 

“Okay but like have you felt any of these symptoms though.” Badgerclops said coldly, handing the notepad to the dogs.

After reading through them Benny nodded. “Of course I have but none of it is bad or scary! I mean, I’ve never done whatever he’s doing right now.”

Mao Mao is still zoned out and staring at his friend when they look back at him, he’s laughing a bit and waved in a way he’s never waved before.

“I feel that way sometimes though. With Penny, like I’ve mentioned before!” He gripped Penny’s hand again.

“Maybe the sheriff’s in love with someone and has been repressing it for years so it’s coming out in very odd states of losing himself and zoning out so he can express those feelings! Or something.” Penny stated quickly, shrugging like it wasn’t an important realization.

Badgerclops scratched his chin with the back end of the pen. They might be right, Benny looked just like Mao does but he could snap out of it much faster. He seems to be in some cartoony love state. Gross and cheesy but it makes sense. He just needs to figure out who he… Badgerclops turned to look at his friend again, he was looking right at him with those big eyes. Badgerclops’ heart skipped a beat when he realized it was HIM who Mao Mao was falling head over heels for. Adorabat flew on to the badger’s shoulder.

“Have you figured out what’s wrong?”

“Uh… Uh huh. He’s just, you know. In love.” Badgerclops shrugged like it was nothing, but it was huge.

“OH, REALLY!! WITH WHO?” Adorabat flapped her wings in excitement.

Badgerclops swallowed hard, stuffing the notepad and pen back in his sash, his face was warm, “With me, I think?” He laughed to keep the situation light hearted and not awkward.

“YOU!!!!” The little bat couldn’t conceal her excitement and flew around the badger. “Do you like him back??”

Badgerclops fidgeted with his sash a bit and kicked a rock, “I ‘unno…”

Internally Mao Mao was fighting hard to regain control of himself, he’s been standing there staring at his co-hero like a dope for who knows how long. 

**_Come ON! It’s not hard, just move… your…. LEGS! GAH!!_ **

Nothing happened externally, Mao Mao just blinked and wobbled a bit.

**_UGHH. Okay. Deep breaths. In and out. Move your ear come ON!_ **

Mao Mao’s ear twitched externally, success!

**_HAHA! Can’t hold me back for long, whatever you are._ **

Mao Mao began to pay attention to what he was basically being forced to watch, Adorabat flying around joyfully and Badgerclops looking bashful. First the crushing joy got much heavier but began lifting and being replaced by sadness. He didn’t understand why they weren’t helping him and trying to get him to snap out of it. The feeling was comforting but it was too much to handle all at once and for this long… he’s getting tired. Mao Mao used that sadness to push through the warm hold of this feeling, he could move his fingers and toes and blinked. He sighed as he came though completely, falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Badgerclops and Adorabat immediately noticed him and came to his side. 

“Dude, you okay?” 

“For now. I was able to get through using another emotion and feeling but I’m not sure how much longer I can take this.” Mao Mao huffed, it was hard to stand.

Badgerclops pulled the feline into a hug, “You don’t have to anymore. We figured out what’s wrong.”

Mao Mao was too tired to fight the warm feeling coming over him, so he’ll just fight slipping into the zoned out state instead, “Oh yeah?”

“YEAH! You’re in LOVE with Badgerclops!!” Adorabat swooped around, basically screaming it to the whole village.

“I wh.. What?” Mao Mao sounded more worn out and surprised than anything, his voice quiet to counter that of Adorabats scream.

He looked to his friend who was holding him, he was blushing something fierce but smiled at him. Mao Mao felt a surge of that joy go through him. Clenching his chest he tried fighting the zoning out part of whatever is going on.

“How’s that even work?” Mao Mao pushed through his teeth.

“Dude, don’t fight it anymore.” Badgerclops pulled a move, lifting Mao Mao’s face to meet his, “You gotta accept it to beat it.”

Mao Mao’s face got hot, he felt himself slipping again but decided to accept it instead of push it away. He let the feeling wash over him and this time it wasn’t as intense, it came out in waves and it was MUCH more comforting than before. He smiled as his expression softened, eyes shimmering much lighter this time.

“Maybe you’re right.”

* * *

The intoxicating smell of delicious spices filled the air, the sound of successful cooking filled the kitchen. Mao Mao and his co-hero worked together to make breakfast, both swift and coordinated with one another. Finishing on time and with nothing burnt they presented the dish to their little deputy. Mao Mao grabbed hold of Badgerclops hand, gripping tight. Badgerclops gripped back with a smile on his face. Mao Mao flushed and slipped a loopy laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Everything was under control again and set right in his mind, but he couldn’t help still being a fool for his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give this a second read thru so if there's any weird grammar or misspelled words R.I.P me


End file.
